<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Pokemook530</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704170">Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530'>Pokemook530</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the lives of five mutant turtle brothers who gained access to mythical weapons and fight to protect New York from evil mutants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a slight au in instead of four brothers there are five with the fifth being my oc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masaccio</p><p>Home:New York City</p><p>Gender:Male</p><p>Nicknames:Green One(by splinter)</p><p>Date of Birth:2005</p><p>Abilities:<br/>Aura Reading<br/>Healing</p><p>Weapons:Twin Tessens</p><p>Occupation:Ninja</p><p>Affiliation:<br/>Hamato Clan<br/>Ninja Turtles</p><p>Species:Painted Turtle</p><p>Bandana Color:<br/>Sea foam Green<br/>Red(as a Hamato Clan Ninja)</p><p>Masaccio was a painted turtle who was mutated to become part human. He is one of the main protagonists of the Rise of the TMNT 2018 series, he's a spiritualist and dancer who possesses twin tessens that have the power to control the wind until their destruction. Like his brothers, he too was named after a renaissance Master specifically Italian Artist Masaccio.</p><p> </p><p>Bio</p><p>Like his brothers,  Masaccio began his life as a baby turtle in Baron Draxum's laboratory. Wishing to make mutant soldiers, the Baron used Lou Jitsu's DNA to mutate Masaccio into an anthropomorphic turtle. He was taken from the lab by Lou Jitsu, along with his brothers.</p><p>Appearance</p><p>Masaccio is a painted turtle with black skin with a blue tint to it, he has yellow paint marking going straight down his entire body.   He wears a sea foam green mask over his eyes (with long mask tails), turquoise wristbands and color-matching socks and turquoise knee pads with a lotus blossom pattern on them. He also wears a light brown belt around his chest and strap over his right shoulder, as well as a Turtle emblem over his heart.</p><p>In the second season, he wears prominently more black like brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Personality</p><p>Masaccio is polite, sweet and caring. He prefers to talk thing out rather than fight but will fight if the situation calls for it, he's also incredibly spiritual being able to detect the supernatural in an instant. He's also very cryptic and mysterious.</p><p>Weapon</p><p>Masaccio main weapons are the twin tessens that he keeps in fan holsters in rings located on both of his thighs.</p><p>Weapon:https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/tmnt/images/e/e1/Tessen.png/revision/latest?cb=20180630063617</p><p> </p><p>His mystical weapons are the Fuma Tessens, which has the power to control the wind and create tornados.</p><p>Weapon:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/04/79/ce0479f7f4c1574e68e3f6bd58db017b.jpg</p><p> </p><p>Fighting Style</p><p>His fighting style is different. Instead of being trained in Ninjutsu like his brothers, his fighting style is a mixture of fan dancing and tai chi.</p><p>It's an elegant and unpredictable style that keeps the opponent guessing what to do next as they try to read him.</p><p>Trivia</p><p>Dances and practices tai chi (Raph sometimes joins in the latter). He also longboards as opposed to the traditional skateboarding.</p><p>He Has some small chi abilities, mostly aura reading and healing. They do grow stronger with time, and he slowly gains more of them.</p><p>He's an avid tea drinker, like Leo and Splinter.</p><p>He's heavily spiritual. He's huge on magic and all things magic related. He Tends to get into arguments with the magic skeptic Donatello.</p><p>He's knowns all about chi and pressure points. Which horrifies his brothers.</p><p>He also helps his siblings develop their own chi abilities. He hits a bit of resistance, but they are still willing to learn.</p><p>He has a beautiful singing voice but is to shy to sing in public.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>